


Gavin

by EthanTheAnnus



Series: I’m the CyberLife sent by Android [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breakups, Character Study, Coming of Age, During Canon, Gavin Reed angst, Getting Together, Headcanons Everywhere, Heavy Angst, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt No Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Break Up, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Timeline, Young Gavin Reed, after canon, before canon, headcanons, musings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus
Summary: A story told in four sides (parts) of Gavin's love life.///Aged fourteen, Gavin finds himself.Aged twenty, Gavin loses the one who helped him accept himself.Aged twenty-eight, Gavin vows never to let love ruin his world again.Aged thirty-eight, Gavin finally, properly and truly falls in love.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: I’m the CyberLife sent by Android [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1201501
Kudos: 20





	Gavin

Gavin isn’t supposed to feel this way. He knows this right now, this hot summer night of 2016. He  _ reminds  _ himself this as he finds his gaze wandering from the game he and his two best friends are playing to admire the jawline of the person to his right.

He can practically feel the shame rising in him as he tries to regain his focus on the game’s round, but any tiny bit of interest he had in the game died the moment he let his gaze leave the screen.

Gavin can feel that Tina has noticed his lack of concentration. She always did. The shame rising in him surged upwards like a tide, threatening to drown him. 

Gavin refused to let it, though. At least, not that night anyway. It was his birthday, damnit, and his fourteenth at that. He didn’t know it yet, but the world was changing. This would be one of the last times in his life he thought of the world as normal.

The game was nearly over, and Gavin had lost horribly. There was no coming back at this point; why should he bother trying? He turned his full attention to the boy on his right.

“Why are you staring at me?” 

“You’re good at this, Theo,” Gavin replied evenly, with more calmness and confidence than he felt. The boy beside him grinned and redoubled his focus on the game.

Gavin took a moment to study him; soft, curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes sharp with intelligence. Light freckles splashed across Theo’s nose and cheeks, and there was a small scar on his chin that Gavin remembered was from when he’d fallen off his bike last summer.

Theo was Hitler’s perfect person, Gavin mused as he watched the other boy’s lip curl up a little in concentration, then he mentally hit himself for thinking that. He was simply a perfect person; if anything, he was  _ Gavin’s  _ perfect person.

He was the person Gavin dreamed of at night, in that odd state between consciousness and sleep. He was the person Gavin thought of whenever he was asked to think of the best person he knew. He was  _ also  _ the person Gavin wished he could touch in ways he couldn’t; he wished he could hold Theo’s hand in his, wished he could press their lips together, wished he could fall asleep holding him close.

Gavin knew better than to let himself think anything would come of these wishes, these dreams. He knew it was wrong to feel this way about not only a boy, but  _ Theo  _ of all people. His dad would have a fit if he knew.

Tina stretched, joints popping, to Gavin’s left. The game was over. Theo had won, and Gavin had, as predicted, lost miserably.

“Well,” Tina said, making a point of looking at Gavin. “I should go. My parents wanted me home by five, and it’s currently seven. Let’s pray they don’t have  _ too  _ big a conniption this time.”

“I still can’t believe they won’t let you stay over,” Theo complained. “Just ‘cause you’re a girl doesn’t mean anything’s gonna happen.”

“Try telling them that,” Gavin said with a wince as he recalled the time he  _ did  _ attempt to reason with Tina’s parents, and had gotten a near-literal slap to the face for it.

Tina leaned over and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek; not an uncommon occurrence for them, since Tina was very affectionate towards her friends, but Gavin could have sworn he heard a noise of mild anger from Theo, something akin to a growl.

“See you later, Tee,” Gavin said with a small smile, trying to ignore whatever the fuck he was feeling after the odd growl Theo had made. Tina gave a mock salute in the direction of the boys and slipped out the door, gliding seamlessly from Theo’s room, leaving the two completely alone together.

“So,” Gavin said awkwardly.

“Yeah,” Theo agreed quietly. Music sounded quietly in the background from the game they’d been playing just moments ago.

Gavin’s mind began to wander again. Dreams resurfaced, ones where he got to hold Theo close, ones where he got to treat the other boy the way his father would expect him to treat a girl. 

He knew he could never act on these feelings, or tell anyone he was feeling them. Maybe if he did that, his world would stay normal. Maybe his  _ life  _ would stay normal.

He was jerked from his thoughts by a warm hand sliding over his own where it rested on the carpeted floor of the room. Gavin’s gaze fell to it, then lifted slowly, his eyes tracing the arm up, up, up, until he was staring into Theo’s eyes.

Neither of them spoke, silence blanketing them like a thick, heavy rug. Their eyes stayed locked, gazes trained on each other. The silence dragged on, stretching between them until Gavin could hardly bear it.

Gavin licked his lips nervously, and Theo’s eyes dipped to track the movement. Gavin felt his throat close up on him; he wasn’t sure what was happening, but he didn’t want it to stop.

He didn’t exactly know how it happened, but in mere moments, Theo’s face was mere inches from his own. He could feel the other boy’s breathing, air fanning lightly across his face.

Theo then tilted his head a little, just so, and leaned forwards, his lips pressing lightly to Gavin’s own. Theo’s lips were warm and soft, and Gavin found himself pressing closer to the other boy, kissing back just as gently.

The kiss slowly deepened, and became a little more desperate. Gavin’s lips parted in a groan, the kiss deepening further before the two broke apart. Their foreheads resting together, Gavin had a moment to collect his thoughts.

Was this love? He thought it was. There was a feeling in his chest, strong and full of warmth.

He longed for more, to hold Theo close for the rest of his days. Gavin slowly reached up a hand to gently cup Theo’s cheek, and after a moment, he felt Theo’s lips on his again. 

Yeah, Gavin could get used to this.


End file.
